


DADDY ARGENT

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	DADDY ARGENT

Okay the first time she had seen Chris Argent he'd made her so fucking horny that she'd touched herself till she'd screamed out his name five times that very same day.  
There was nothing she wanted more than for him to bend her over and fuck her like that cheap dirty slut she was.

Kendra had been Allison's best friend for almost a month now and had constantly come to the Argent house wearing normal clothing but tonight she had a date with Theo and so could play it off if Allison asked why she was wearing such a tight dress, hooker like heels and just fucking looked amazing.

BANG BANG.

"I'll get it Allison!"

She heard Chris's voice and swallowed, chewing her lower lip hard for a moment or two as he opened the door.

"H-."

Oh god he was staring at her. She felt completely wet. Completely and utterly fucking wet and already dripping.

"Going somewhere nice tonight?"

"..I have a date..'' She said shyly but that seemed to do something to him, he looked.. almost jealous.

"Would you like me to drop you later to make sure he's not a complete weirdo.?"

From the look on his face she knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. 

"Thank you.."

She nodded, heading inside as he opened the door wider and invited her in.

{OKAY SO THIS IS ALL I'M WRITING TONIGHT <3 WILL WRITE MORE TOMORROW  
BASICALLY STUFF IS GONNA HAPPEN IN THE CAR AND LATER ON}


End file.
